Unfaithful
by Secondhand-Mario
Summary: Peach is in love with Mario... right? Wrong. And she has no idea how to break it to him. BowserxPeach, and some one-sided MarioxPeach. Inspired by Rhianna's Unfaithful. Dedicated to Pete993. PG-13 for safety, even though I could probably get away with PG.
1. Chapter 1

At the moment, it was generally accepted by the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom that Mario and Peach were going steady. "Aw, it's so perfect!" they gushed. "Mario has Peach and Luigi has Daisy!" Indeed, it almost seemed too good to be true…

It was. While everyone was under the impression the Peach was in love with Mario, she had actually been arranging for Bowser to kidnap her. Occasionally, she would go to see him on her own, but people would become suspicious if she were to leave the castle unescorted more than once a month. Therefore, on the appointed days, Peach would work it so that she would be alone in her room for an extended period of time. This made it easier for Bowser to pick her up in his Clown-Copter and fly her away to the Darklands. Then the two lovers would have a few hours (or a few days if they were lucky) to be together before the Mario Bros. would burst into Bowser's castle and take Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

This arrangement worked well for Bowser. As a Koopa, he was used to secret plots and deception (no offense to Koopas). Plus, he knew he would never be accepted by the Mushroom Kingdom, so he figured it was better to just keep the naïve population of Toads in the dark. Peach was happy as well… for the most part. She wasn't comfortable with hiding their relationship from her people… or Mario.

That was the worst part for Peach; lying to Mario. In the beginning, she truly had loved him in the romantic way. He was kind and sweet and thoughtful and _brave_. Not to mention his cute Italian accent. It wasn't long before they were on their first date, and then one thing led to another. Of course, this all changed when she met Bowser.

It was the one and only time Peach had been kidnapped against her will. The first time she heard him speak, she realized she had a deep and powerful passion for _bad boys_. Or, in this case, bad Super Koopas. But he wasn't evil like most people would have you believe. Oh, no. He was a little selfish and had a tendency to brag, but underneath his hard, spiked shell, he truly loved Peach. Bowser was also strong, romantic, gentlemanly, daring, and a loving father of eight. Really, you couldn't blame her for falling desperately in love with him.

But she couldn't break the news to Mario. Though she no longer cared for him in the romantic way, she couldn't bear to hurt him like that; to tell him that he had lost to Bowser. But it was just as painful to hide it from him. She still loved Mario, but not enough to change anything. Peach wished that, in some way, she could keep both Bowser and Mario. Bowser would stay the love of her life, and Mario would be… her best friend. Her _very_ best friend. They could laugh and joke and go on picnics, just like old times. And now and then, she would allow him to give her a chaste, brotherly peck on the cheek. And perhaps she would return the favor. But nothing more. This is what Peach wanted more than anything in the world, but she knew it would never happen.

Imagine, for a moment, that you are the ruler of a large and powerful country. Imagine having everything you could possibly need at your fingertips. Imagine wanting just one, simple thing, and knowing that you could never, ever have it. Peach knew very well that Lumas don't grant wishes having to do with affairs of the heart. That, they said to themselves, would be cheating.

Which is exactly what Peach was doing. Cheating. On Mario. With Bowser. It was almost ridiculous. And Peach was beginning to think that Mario was starting to suspect what was going on. Surely he had noticed that she didn't want to make out all the time anymore. Maybe he had realized that she didn't stare at him with the right amount of passion in her eyes. There was a slight chance that he had noticed how shyly she touched him now, as if that kind of physical contact was foreign or taboo. And though 

Peach was terrified of telling Mario what was going on, she was even more scared of what might happen if he found out the full extent of her betrayal on his own.

One day, Peach put on a dark hooded cloak and called a cab. "To the Darklands, please," she told the cabbie. When they arrived at the border, she paid her driver and continued on toward Bowser's dark palace. The guards let her in at once. If Bowser used up so much time trying to kidnap Peach, surely he would want to see her if she came on her own free will, they reasoned. Bowser met her in the entrance hall, unsurprised but enthusiastic.

"Peach!" he cried with a wide grin upon his face. "It's wonderful to have you here!"

Peach ran to his waiting embrace and kissed him full on the mouth. She loved to feel his muscular arms wrap gently around her slight frame, adored the heat of his chest against hers, and ached for the soft caress of his lips (he _did_ actually have lips).

When they broke apart, Peach whispered, "I'm glad I'm here, too."

She fleetingly wondered if anyone had noticed that she was missing from her castle yet. Hopefully not. If they had, Toadsworth would jump to conclusions and have everyone in an uproar. "Why would Peach leave without telling anyone?" they would wonder. And everyone would point the finger of blame at Bowser. Wasting no time on inconsequential things like "evidence" and "facts", someone would call up a hero to save the day. It was always an Italian plumber wearing overalls, a red cap, and a determined expression.

_Mario…_

It pained her to think of him worrying about her. Or worse, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"What's wrong, love?" Bowser asked, concern written over his every feature. That was one of the best things about Bowser, really. He was so _aware_ of things. He always knew exactly how she felt. Not to say that Mario disregarded her feeling or anything, he was just happily oblivious.

"Bowser… I think… we need to stop seeing each other for a while," Peach told him haltingly. "Just for a little while, you understand."

Pain and disappointment briefly flickered across Bowser's face before he composed himself. "Why?"

"Because… I can't keep deceiving Mario like this. It's wrong for me to let him believe that I'm still in love with him when… things are different now. I know you don't like him, but try to understand that what hurts him hurts me too. It _hurts_, Bowser."

Bowser deliberated for a moment. Then, he spoke. "When you put it like that, I can't exactly say no, can I?" He sighed heavily. "Ok then. But once you've… sorted things out… you… you'll come back, won't you?"

Peach could see something in his eyes that was so helpless and child-like that it made her heart tremble. "Of course I'll come back. Nothing could make me stay away forever." She leaned into him, burying her face into his burning chest. For a moment they stood like that, clinging to each other.

Finally, Peach sighed. "I suppose I really ought to be heading home now. They're probably looking for me."

Bowser sighed as well. "Very well, but first…" And then he gently tilted her face toward his, and tenderly kissed her good-bye.

As Peach walked to the border, she tried not to think about what she had to do. All her life she had told the truth, and all the lies she had been telling recently were weighing down on her. She had to tell Mario. And she had to tell him tonight.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey.**

**I'm having a bit of a tough time coming up with the next chapter. I'm not really sure how Peach should approach the situation, mostly because I have no idea how **_**I**_** would approach the situation if I were in her place. And seeing as I have next to no experience in this area… Well, it may take a while. Plus I've got tons of homework. So don't expect ANYTHING until the weekend. In the mean time, I'll keep on jotting down ideas for this and another Fic I'm working on during Theology (what a boring subject). Lol. **


	3. Chapter 2

Toadsworth was pacing in his office. This was really too much for him. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and things just seemed to pile up these days. There were banquets to plan, meetings to supervise, dignitaries to greet… and princesses to keep track of. Honestly, Toadsworth was beginning to think that Peach spent more time in the Darklands than at home. Thank God they had Mario and Luigi to bring her back.

Just then, Peach burst into the office, thoroughly soaked and in a very bad mood. It had started pouring just before she reached the castle. She left little puddles on the polished floor as she advanced toward Toadsworth.

"Princess! Just where have you been?" Toadsworth barked. He was already starting to get worked up; his face was turning a vibrant shade of scarlet.

"That's really none of your business, Toadsworth," Peach replied coolly.

"None of my _business?_ Princess, you _are_ my business!"

"I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I don't see why everyone has to make such a fuss every time I decide to take an afternoon constitutional. All of you are always _watching_ me, checking to see what I'm doing and where I am. I'd like just a bit of privacy, please."

Toadsworth gaped at her, the color of his face leaning toward beetroot. "_Privacy?"_ he hissed. "How can you even _think_ of something like _privacy_ when Bowser is after you at all hours of the day? Every minute you're held captive at that God-forsaken palace, you're in grave danger!"

"He's never hurt me before. He's never even tried."

"That doesn't mean he won't! Would you listen to me? He could _kill_ you!"

"No, I don't think he could. I think he'd kill himself before he'd even bruise me."

"What are you talking about? You know as well as I do that Bowser is a heartless, power-hungry monster!"

Peach fell silent.

Toadsworth's jaw hit the floor. "You... you don't actually… _like_ him, do you?"

"He's not as bad you would think," she whispered.

"No. No, no, and no again! How can you _say_ that?!" Toadsworth screamed.

"Don't yell at me, Toadsworth," Peach said darkly. "You have no idea what he's like. What he's _really_ like. You don't know what he does for his people. You don't know the way he takes care of his children. _You haven't seen the way he looks at me._ You don't know _anything!_"

Toadsworth turned a startling shade of violet. "Well, I-"he began. Then his face slackened and turned sickly gray. "I…" he gargled. He clutched at his chest and collapsed.

"Oh my God!" Peach shrieked. "Help! Somebody help me! Toadsworth! Wake up! _Please_ wake up!"

It wasn't long until the paramedics arrived. They rushed him off to the hospital in a whirl of sirens and flashing lights.

"It's obvious that his heart was under a lot of strain, Your Highness," the doctor explained to Peach. "Do you know what might have caused this?"

"It's my fault," Peach wailed. "I caused it, and I could have prevented it if I'd just… if… if…" At this point, Peach completely broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ah… there, there," the doctor said awkwardly, gingerly patting Peach on the back. While he was one of the most brilliant medical minds in the Mushroom Kingdom, the doctor had no idea how to deal with a wailing Princess.

"If only… I hadn't… yelled at him…" she gasped between the sobs that wracked her frame.

"Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, he's proving to be quite resilient for a man of his age."

"So… he's going to be Ok?" Peach inquired, her sobs subsiding.

"Most definitely. He should be able to go home in a few weeks. From now on, we're just going to have to be more careful; make sure nothing upsets him too much. I would recommend retirement. His job is just too hard on his heart."

Toadsworth? Retire? It was almost impossible to imagine the palace without Toadsworth in charge. But if retirement would keep him healthy, then so be it.

The doctor scribbled some things on his clipboard, as doctors greatly enjoy doing, and strode off to check on one thing or another.

Once Peach was alone, she started to cry again. She was a princess; she was supposed to be _solving_ problems, not causing them. Why oh why had she fought with Toadsworth? She should have stayed calm, she should have explained. Better yet, she never should have brought it up. She shouldn't even have stopped into his office to tell him that she had returned. She should have gone straight to-

"Princess!"

_Mario!_

Before she could blink, his arms were around her, and everything was a little brighter.

"I came as soon as I heard," he murmured. "Is he Ok?"

"He will be," she told him, attempting to wipe away her tears. "They said he will come home in a few weeks."

"How did it happen?"

"We were fighting… and… and…"

"Shhh," he whispered. "I'm here with you, _principessa_. It'll be Ok."

She cried until she had nothing left. Mario didn't say much, he just held her. That was really all she wanted; to be held by someone she loved. And even though a tiny voice inside her was screaming for a different pair of arms, the rest of her effectively smothered it and held on to Mario. His arms weren't overwhelmingly huge like Bowser's, but they _were_ extremely well muscled. His chest wasn't burning from the inside, but he _was_ very warm. And he didn't waver for a moment. He never asked if she was finished yet, never said it was getting late, never implied that he had anything else to do.

_I don't want to lose this_, Peach thought miserably. She sighed, inhaling the scent of fresh basil that seemed to accompany him everywhere. _I really can't tell him now, _Peach thought_. Not after what he's done for me. I can't lose him. I can't. How can I possibly tell him good-bye when I need him so much? When I _love _him so much._

She took in a long, shaky breath and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For staying, I mean."

"Anytime," Mario replied with a smile.

"I guess I should go," she said reluctantly.

"I guess so," he said with equal reluctance. "Hey, Princess?"

"Yes, Mario?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Peach only hesitated for a split second. "I know. I love you too, Mario."

It wasn't a lie.

But it wasn't the truth either.

**A/N: Soooooo… waddaya think? I didn't bother with writing out Mario's accent, because… you can't do that with and Italian accent. You can't just stick the letter "a" at the end of random words. And I'm not sure about the whole "Toadsworth-has-a-heart-attack" thing, but… it just came to me. Also, when Peach does her speech about how everyone's always watching her, that was inspired by Jill Scott's **_**Watching Me.**_** I'm SO proud of the end of this chappie. I absolutely LOVE IT. Feedback is encouraged. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Daisy, I really don't know what to do." Peach was in her room, walking around with the phone. Daisy was the only person outside Peach's situations who knew all the details of the past events, and it helped to discuss these matters with another girl, however boyish Daisy was.

"Damn, Peach, you're in a tight spot. But what the hell did you expect? You've known that this would happen since you first started seeing Bowser."

"Yeah Daisy, that makes me feel sooooo much better," Peach replied sarcastically.

"Well, sor-RY! Don't get your panties in a twist! But the point is, you can't say that you didn't see this coming. Didn't you make any plans?"

"Well… no. I was just trying to be happy and not think about it. I thought that I could live like this, but I can't."

"Oh God, Peach. What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Tell me what to do!"

"I don't care _how_ desperate you are; I can't just _tell_ you how to handle your love life!"

"Couldn't you just give me some advice?"

"Ok, then! _Now_ we're getting somewhere!"

Peach rolled her eyes.

"Right," Daisy said in a businesslike manner. "For now, just play it cool. Don't go far from the castle, and _don't_ visit the Darklands. Most importantly, be nice to Mario without leading him on any further."

"Elaborate, please."

"Go on walks with him, chat, make jokes, etcetera. But _don't_ kiss him. At all. Got it?"

"But I-"

Just then, Peach heard something fall against her window. When she went to investigate, she found Bowser hovering next to the balcony in his Clown Copter.

"I'll call you back, Daisy," Peach said into the phone, and snapped it shut. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at Bowser.

"I had to see you," he replied. "I know you said that you had to work things out, but when I heard about Toadsworth, I thought…" He paused. "How's he doing?"

"Better. The doctors say that things are looking up."

"Good, good," he muttered.

Silence.

"Do you want to come up?" Peach asked suddenly.

"Love to. Just let me… "

He put the Clown Copter in "park" and motioned for Peach to step back. With a less-than-graceful leap, he sailed from the vehicle to the balcony, landing flat on his face.

Peach tried not to laugh, but when you see someone as formidable as Bowser sprawled out on the floor… Well, it made for a comical scene.

She smothered her giggles and helped the red-faced koopa to his feet. Once Bowser had assured her that he was unscathed, she took his hand and led him inside. They walked over to a small couch in the corner and sat down. He wrapped his enormous, scaly arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing in contentment. The heat that radiated off his body made her sleepy, and she started to nod off…

Toadsworth.

His name worked its way into Peach's thoughts without warning, and she was suddenly wide awake. Her mind flooded with guilt. How could she be sitting here with_ Bowser_ while Toadsworth was alone at the hospital? If she was half as kind as people thought she was, she would be there with him now. But what could she possibly say to him? He was probably furious with her. And if he had a heart attack when she admitted that she _liked_ Bowser, how would Toadsworth react if he found out exactly how _much_ she liked the Koopa King?

"What's on your mind, Peach?" Bowser inquired. It was obvious that he could tell that something was bothering her.

_Ah, Bowser_, Peach thought. _Always so in tune with my feelings…_

"I was just thinking about… stuff that happened today," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, affectionately playing with her hair.

Peach drew in a breath. If she told him, she would probably start crying again, and she had already cried too much today. But she needed to say it. She needed to tell him what she was scared of. Maybe if she could get it off her chest, she would feel more at ease. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry,_ she chanted in her head.

"Well… Toadsworth's heart attack was sort of my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was fighting with him, and I guess he got too worked up. At first, he was just upset because I wouldn't tell him where I'd been. But one thing led to another… and I think what really got him hopping was that I told him that I… you know… like you.

Bowser stiffened for a moment, and then hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. Peach thought she heard a shadow of regret in his voice, but perhaps it was just her imagination. Bowser never regretted anything.

"Don't be," she said, kissing him lightly. "You're not the one who was stupid enough to let him in on the secret."

He chuckled breathily. "I guess the renowned cat is out of the metaphorical bag, eh?"

"Yeah," Peach returned despondently.

Another moment of silence.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Peach sighed. "Yes. The worst part of the whole thing is that he doesn't know the half of it. If I ever told him the whole story… if he ever had another heart attack… it could kill him." She had to fight back the tears that were brimming in her eyes, and her voice was breaking. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry,_ she chanted again.

"Listen," Bowser said, becoming very serious. "We knew from the beginning that people wouldn't accept us. But we decided that we wanted to be together more than we wanted to meet other people's expectations. When the time comes, we're just going to have to break it to him gently."

"Uh-huh," Peach quavered. Her vision was starting to blur and she sounded like she had tonsillitis. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I. Will. Not… Oh, heck with it._

"Anybody who has a problem with us will get used to it," Bowser continued. "Because I'm not leaving you unless you send me away. I'm here for as long as you want me."

"I know," Peach said shakily; she gave up on trying to be strong and let the tears flow freely. "And I would never, ever send you away, Bowser."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said softly, and he gently brushed away her tears before pressing his lips to hers.

**A/N: And we all drown in endless mush! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Anyway. Peach's "I will not cry" mantra is kinda my own thing. I always tell myself, "NO! You're too old to cry! Suck it up for God's sake!" And does it work? No. Maybe it postpones the waterworks for a few minutes, but… I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. I feel like I could've done more and that maybe I'm veering slightly off track? Because I barely even mentioned Mario, except in Peach's convo with Daisy. Well, I guess I can **

**only expect Peach to worry about one thing at a time. Wouldn't want to over-exert the poor girl, would I? No, certainly not. And I also want to make it look like she has all this stuff weighing down on her, so this is another thing for her to worry about. Plus I wanted to stick more BowserxPeach in there. ;) I guess I'll put some more Mario-ish-ness into the next chapter to make up for it. Until then… back to work on Morning Surprises!**


	5. Author's Note 2

I know, I know. You were expecting a new chapter. Well… Not only have I been _insanely_ busy for the past few days, I just got Brisingr by Christopher Paolini on Sunday night. As of now, I'm trudging through mountains of homework/projects and feverishly reading my new treasure. pretends to be Golem _My precioussssssss… _Anyway. I'm on page 365, and there are 748 pages in all. I'll probably finish it up on Wednesday night. I also have a Biology lab, Character Analysis, and Theology project to complete. I can't make any promises, but I'm hoping to put the next chappie up on Friday or Saturday. Until then, don't expect to see me anywhere. Be patient!

SHM; aka Lothere


	6. Chapter 4

Peach opened her eyes. The clock read 5:48, and it was still dark outside. She snuggled deeper under the covers and…

_Mario. Toadsworth._

Peach moaned; it was too early to be thinking about all that. She pulled the sheets over her face and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Mario. Toadsworth._

"Nooooo…" she groaned, turning over and cramming one of her pillows over her head. She would untangle her problems at a more reasonable hour. Right now, she just wanted a little extra sleep…

_MARIO. TOADSWORTH. _

"_Fine!_" she screamed into the mattress. She rolled out of bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stretched, her joints creaking alarmingly. _Ughhhhh…_

After working out all her kinks, Peach shambled over to her couch and sat down to think.

Of the two predicaments, the Toadsworth situation was less complicated and required less delicacy, so she decided to attend to that first. A visit to the hospital was definitely on the agenda for today. If Toadsworth was well enough to receive visitors, she would go to see him. And if he was recovering even better than the doctors had expected… then they would have a little chat. She would apologize for shouting at him. She would have some explaining to do; she owed him that. She couldn't tell him everything, though. Not yet. It would be too much. But she had to say _something_. And hopefully, he'd forgive her; not only for yelling at him, but also for not hating the Mushroom Kingdom's "worst enemy". And if she was lucky, he wouldn't arrange for her to be guarded day and night.

Having addressed her first dilemma, she turned to the second. Peach sighed, putting her face in her hands. She really didn't want to deal with this. She didn't want to deal with _any_ of it. But it had to be done. She had put it off long enough, and it would be so very, very wrong of her to let it go on like this any longer. Like it or not, she was going to have to break up with Mario…

Or would she? _I could choose him,_ she thought to herself. _I wouldn't have to hurt him. I could make him happy. I would make _everyone _happy if I picked him._ That was true. Peach knew that if she rejected Bowser, he would heal with time. It would hurt him terribly, of course. He would become calloused and hard-hearted, but he would endure. But Mario… she couldn't be sure about him. He was only human, after all. And even though he wasn't quite as sensitive as his brother, Peach was sure that rejection would change him in an irreversible way. He would only be a shadow of the man she had fallen in love with so long ago.

But choosing Mario would put her in a worse position than she was in now. As much as she hated lying to Mario and her subjects, she definitely couldn't lie to herself. He would find out sooner or later that her heart didn't belong to him, and that would make him just as miserable as her. She would never be happy with Mario when she knew that she was in love with someone else. Would she? _He could make me happy. He's always made me laugh, he's always there when I need him. He certainly loves me as much as Bowser loves me. And he could give me something Bowser can't. He could give me a child._

Peach stopped breathing. It was true; absolutely true. But it was irrelevant, wasn't it? She had never really wanted to have kids; parenting was time-consuming and messy.

But… it _was_ expected of her. That's what female rulers were supposed to do; get married and have babies to secede them. Otherwise, the royal bloodline would die out. And what would the Mushroom Kingdom do then? The entire kingdom would be thrown into turmoil as noblemen fought for the throne. They would be susceptible to attacks from the neighboring lands, and it was likely that the toads would be captured and taken as slaves. Peach couldn't bear the idea of her people in chains.

And… maybe… she would like a daughter. A beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes…

No. It wouldn't be right. She couldn't go through with that; not in a million years. No matter who was disappointed in her or hurt, there was no way in this world that she would compromise her feelings.

Peach jumped off the couch. The sun was up now, and the clock read 6:52. It was time to get up; time to begin a new day. _A new day. _The phrase invigorated the princess as she made her way to the wardrobe, where she was confronted with rows and rows of pink dresses. She reached for dress #16, then changed her mind. She needed something different today. Pawing through the pink fabric, she found what she was looking for at the back of the wardrobe. It was a simple, white cotton sundress that she had worn only once before, back when her life had been less stressful. Back when she had spent every free moment with Mario.

She pushed the memories away and let the dress float over her head. It was so much lighter than her usual pink gown; she twirled around the room and giggled as the airy fabric fanned out around her legs. Sobering, she appraised herself in the mirror._ Not bad, _she thought approvingly. She combed out her hair, decided against wearing her crown, and slipped into a pair of dark brown leather sandal-wedges. She glanced at her makeup drawer, but walked out the door without opening it.

If the servants were surprised by her appearance, they didn't show it. And as Peach stepped outside and felt the sun on her face, she felt as if she had a new sense of purpose. And maybe she was a little more in control, or maybe she was just confident that she could get her life back in order. Either way, as she walked toward the hospital, she didn't worry about what was coming, because there was no way to know for certain. Whatever was going to happen would happen. Right now, she was going to work on appealing to Toadsworth's better nature, because if Peach knew anything about the elderly toad, he would be less than pleased with her.

**A/N: Hmmmmmmm… I don't know about you, but I love it when Peach argues with herself. And I totally know where she's coming from on the kid thing. For those of you who wanted Jr. to be Peach's child… Sorry, I just couldn't do that. Not only would that be a huge mess to clean up, but the day that koopas and humans are compatible will be the day that I stop eating chocolate. Which will be NEVAR. Considering that I was hideously ill at the time that I wrote this… It's not so bad. Chapter 2 is STILL my fave, but I like this better than chappie # 3. Even though there's like no dialogue or action… bangs head on keyboard Meh. Feedback please!**

**SHM, a.k.a Lothere**

**P.S. I bet some of you are wondering what Bowser and Peach did between chappie 3 and 4. Well… that's for them to know and for us NOT to find out. ;)**


	7. Another Author's Note

I'm so, so sorry for the delay (AND another freakin author's note) but I'm having a lot of trouble with this next chapter. I can't quite get it to sound REAL, you know? That, and I've had next to no free time over the past week. Hopefully, I'll have it up on Wednesday. Again, I'm sorry for making so many author's notes. .

SHM, aka Lothere


End file.
